Scary Man
by Tay13
Summary: Ten year have passed since Seto Kiaba and Yugi have graduated High School. Most of the gang have moved on with their life. Seto Kiaba has fallen into a routine of tending to his company. He spends each and everyday working until one day he meets three little kids and a young woman who are about to make him question his current life goals.
1. Chapter 1 A Wet Meeting

Chapter 1:

A Wet Meeting

Seto Kaiba sat at the computer in his home office typing away. His brow furrowed in concentration. Ta Ta Ta went his keyboard as he typed out his proposal for the meeting the next day. Mokuba burst into the room and tackled him from his chair.  
"Brother Attack!" Mokuba shouted and laughed.  
"Mokuba get off!" Kaiba shoved his brother off him which was much harder to do than ten years ago.  
Mokuba was almost as tall as Seto now. Ten years passed since Seto and Yugi graduated from high school. Seto settled into his new life of being fully devoted to his company. Currently he's twenty-eight years old. Mokuba who is currently in college is close to graduating. After graduation he plan to work at Kaiba Corp and help his older brother with the company.  
Mokuba got off Kaiba and pulled up a chair next to him.  
"What you working on? Can I help?" Mokuba asked eagerly.  
"No. I'm almost done. You can help by leaving me alone," Kaiba snapped and went back to focusing on the computer.  
"You're no fun Big Brother," Mokuba pouted. "It's my last vacation before I graduate we should do something fun! I know let's go to Kaiba land, you know for nostalgic reasons."  
"Huh ok. I have an inspection in a couple of days we can go then," he replied not looking up from the computer.  
"Ugh. Seto you're no fun. When was the last time you did something for fun? I bet you haven't gone on a date with a girl in forever! If you're not careful you'll die a bachelor," Mokuba groaned.  
Kaiba snapped and stood up. He grabbed his little brother by the collar and threw him out of the room. He slammed the door behind him. Kaiba walked back over to his computer and sat down scowling. He'd never been on a date with anyone. That's right at twenty-eight years old he was still a virgin and had never even kissed a girl. Between focusing on his company, duel monsters and counseling that he was taking. He didn't have time to make friends let alone date. He still saw Yugi on occasion but that was rare since he got married. After a couple years of intense counseling Kaiba patched things up with Yugi and now they were good friends. Probably Kaiba's best friend if he admitted it. However, there was no way he'd ever admit to his little brother that he'd never gone on a date before. Kaiba let out a loud sigh and went back to working on his proposal.

The next day Kaiba packed up his proposal in his brief case, put on his signature white coat and left the house.

"Should I call for the car master Kaiba?" his older than dirt butler asked him his hand shook as he opened the door.

"No thank you Hobson. They traffic will be too bad for that I'll walk," Kaiba replied.

"What?" Hobson shouted.

"I'll walk!" Kaiba shouted.

"A walk? Lovey day for it sir," Hobson nodded.

"Uh, right, if you say so," Kaiba smiled awkwardly.

"What?" Hobson put his hand to his ear.

"Never mind Hobson!" Kaiba shouted and left.

He really should have his old butler retire but the man had served the Kaiba house hold for years and he couldn't bear to let him go. Kaiba hurried down the sidewalk glancing at his watch. The walk to the station that would take him to Kaiba Corp wasn't far. Normally, he would avoid public transportation but in the recent years he'd limited his over the top activities which allowed him to walk in public more. Less people recognized him now that he wasn't dueling in the pro circuit. He'd been too busy building and organizing Dual Academy to worry too much about dueling himself.

Glancing down at his watch he sighed a bit. He would make on time to catch the train, he slowed his walk a bit as he passed through a small area filled with shops and houses. The neighborhood was usually quiet and it allowed him time to think in the mornings. SPLOOSE! Water came out of nowhere and blasted Kaiba in the face soaking him thru. He turned slowly gripping his briefcase tightly. A little boy with short black hair and dark eyes held a super soaker water gun.

"Uh oops," he blushed bashfully.

"Oops?" Kaiba managed not to shout. "Where do you get off shooting strangers kid?"

The boy's embarrassed expression turned fearful. Kaiba looked down at his clothes. Now what? He didn't have time to return home and change. Nor did he have a spare pair of clothes at the office right now. Kaiba glared at the kid who flinched. A young woman came running out of a nearby building with a sign that read "Daycare." The woman was tall with long light brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She took one look at Kaiba show the angry on his face and stepped in front of the kid.

"Can I help you?" She glared at him.

"What?" Kaiba felt a headache coming on. "Oh, forget I don't have time for this."

He looked down at his watch and hurried on. If he didn't get to the station in the next few minutes he would miss the train. After he was out of sight the young woman sighed in relief. The little boy tugged on her sleeve.

"Christy," the little boy whispered

"You all right Zen?' Christy asked softly.

The little boy named Zen frowned, "I didn't get to say sorry."

"Sorry? To him? For what?" Christy scowled.

"I shot him with the water gun," Zen cringed.

Christy looked down at him surprised then started laughing, "So, that's why he was glaring at you. It's fine just forget it. Never happened. That wasn't a super nice man anyway."

Christy glared at the way Kaiba ran off too. The little ones may not recognize who he was but Christy knew full well who Seto Kaiba was. Christy shooed Zen back inside where he ran over to a little girl with a dark brown bob cut.

"Hey, Mia guess what?" Zen danced around excitedly.

Mia looked up from her picture even though she was a year younger than Zen she was the more composed one. A little toddler walked over to them and grabbed onto Zen.

"Guess what Dayo?" Zen looked down at the toddler.

"What! What?" the smaller boy played along.

"I met a scary man," Zen laughed.

"Scary man, scary man," Dayo sang along.

"What kind of scary man?" Mia tilted her head.

Zen thought for a second, "He was scary but kind of cool too. He had a really fancy coat."

Zen smiled wide then darted over to cubby where he pulled out a blanket.

He wrapped the blanket around him and declared, "I am scary man. Catch me if you can!"

Zen took off running and soon enough most of the other Kids were drawn into the game of tag. When one person caught Zen he passed on the blanket and that person became "Scary Man." Little Dayo never did manage to catch scary man but he seemed to be enjoying the game anyway. Mia joined in too but soon tired and went back to drawing. Poor Kaiba unbeknownst to him his chance meeting with little Zen created a new game in the daycare where he became their ultimate bad guy. Kaiba did make it to his meeting on time soaking wet. His sour demeanor and wet clothes threw off his investors but his proposal was solid and still manage still seal the deal. Rumors about his wet clothes would circulated the office for a few years to come.

Hi guys. Hope you like this intro to my first Kaiba fanfic. I own nothing related to Yu-gi-oh. If you liked it please review!


	2. Chapter 2 Crepes

Chapter 2:

Crepes

"Seeettto!" Mokuba walked up to his older brother.

Kaiba sat on the steps of their mansion as he tied his tennis shoes. Standing up he adjusted his ball cap on his head.

"Do people really not recognize you when you dress like that?" Mokuba raised an eyebrow at his big brothers attire.

Kaiba was wearing tennis shoes, jeans, a plan black T-shirt and a ball cap with a kuriboh patch on it.

"Pretty much. You planning on going in your pajamas to the theme park?" Kaiba looked down at his brother's outfit.

"Oh, about that. One of my old high school friends called and… Sorry, Seto I was hoping to go hang out with them today," Mokuba frowned.

Kaiba felt a bit disappointed he wouldn't get to spend a day with his little brother after he hadn't seen him in so long but he didn't want to force him to come either.

"That's fine I am just going to be doing a quick check on the park," Kaiba shrugged acting as if he didn't care.

"Thanks Seto, you're the best," Mokuba turned and went back down the hall.

Kaiba sighed a little. He left the mansion and made his way to the train station. He passed by the same daycare the little kid shot him before and noticed that it was closed. _Makes sense, it is the weekend_. Kaiba rode the train to Kaiba land, when he arrived he went through the ticket gate. Normally, he would take a side entrance but part of his check of the park was to make sure the customer service was good from start to finish. The young girl at the ticket gate didn't recognize him at all. He found that as long he dressed casually, unless he'd met the person before, that he could walk through any of his company buildings unnoticed.

Kaiba started his tour around the park taking notes of areas with congestion, the cleanliness, the customer service and in general how the atmosphere felt. He stopped periodically at stands and ordered a small snack or drink to check the food quality. Heading for the west side of the park he went through a deserted area. The area was a resting park that most people brought picnics too. Every now and then there would be a stage set up in the middle with a special event. Most of the time though the grassy tree area was untraveled. _Hmm, what could I to develop this area-._ Glomp.

Something latched onto Kaiba's leg and his instinctive reaction was to kick but he looked down first and stopped himself. A toddler with bright green eyes and brown hair had latched himself onto Kaiba's leg and was smiling widely up at him.

"Got you!" the little one shouted.

Kaiba smiled awkwardly thinking the toddler would release him once he realized that he didn't know him but boy did not.

"I got you! I got you!" the little boy was elated beyond belief.

Kaiba tried not to laugh at the child's pure joy. Glancing around him didn't see anyone in the vicinity and sighed. The kid had been separated from his guardian. Kaiba bent down to the little one and smiled a bit.

"That's great, who did you catch?" Kaiba did his best to talk softly so he wouldn't scare the kid.

"Scary Man!" the little one shouted.

Kaiba looked at him blankly unsure how to respond to what the little one called him. Dayo grinned up at him widely. The same day Zen shot Kaiba he'd walked back home too. Zen, unbeknownst to Kaiba, pointed him out from the day care window to the rest of the kids. So, Dayo recognized Kaiba passing him in the park and excited at the idea he would catch the real Scary Man ran after him.

"Um, I am Ki-," Kaiba thought for a second that his name him be hard for a toddler to pronounce. "-Seto, not scary man."

Dayo released his leg and started waving his arms excitedly, "Seto Scary Man I caught you!"

"Haaa," Kaiba sighed a bit. "Kid where's your parents?"

Dayo stopped looked at him for a second then smile, "Heaven!"

Kaiba felt a pang hit his heart. Kaiba took a closer look at the child and realized his clothes were outdated and worn just like his had been when they lived at the orphanage.

"I see…where's you guardian?" Kaiba asked his eyes softening.

Dayo looked at him confused.

"Um, who's the person that's the boss of you?" Kaiba knelt on one knee so he could be at the kid's level.

"Christy's the boss!" Dayo shouted and smiled.

"Where's Christy at?" Kaiba asked patiently.

"She's-," Dayo turned around pointing.

No one was behind them. Dayo's face went a little pale and he turned back to Kaiba his filling up with tears.

"Ah, w-wait ummm," Kaiba pulled off his hat and showed the kuriboh patch to the little one.

Dayo became momentarily distracted as he took the hat and picked at the patch. Kaiba smiled gently reminded a bit of how his little brother when he was that age.

"What's your name?" Kaiba asked gently.

"Dayo," he rubbed at his eyes, some of the tears escaped.

"How about we go look for Christy together Dayo?" Kaiba held out his hand to the little boy.

Dayo nodded and put his tiny hand in Kaiba's larger one. He smiled gently at how tiny the boy's hand was. Standing he had to bend over a bit to still hold the little one's hand. Kaiba led the little boy down the path remembering that there was a lost child center not far from the park. As they walked together Dayo recovered put on Kaiba's ball cap that was too large for his head. Kaiba chuckled a bit. The little boy pulled on his hand and pointed to a Crepe stand.

"I get!" Dayo shouted excitedly.

Dayo let go of Kaiba's hand and rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a tiny handful of 10 yen coins. His little legs carried him over to the stand where he put down the change on the counter. Dayo could barely reach the countertop. Dayo grinned up at the young girl who ran the stand. Kaiba quickly counted the coins in his head; they totaled up to 110 yen, about a dollar and ten cents. Everything at the stand was three to six dollars each.

"Chocolate, strawberry, banana, mint!" Dayo listed off what he wanted.

"You want all that on one crepe?" Kaiba asked.

"No! Christy, Zen, Mia, me," Dayo grinned widely as he slid the change to the counter girl. "Please!"

The young stand girl started to panic. She was wondering how to explain to a toddler he didn't have enough money to buy one crepe let alone four. Kaiba smiled gently and pulled a bill from his back pocket that he flashed over Dayo's head at the girl. The girl sighed with relief then smiled at Dayo and said in a cheery voice, "Right away little master." They wait for a bit while the girl made the four Crepes'. Dayo held onto Kaiba's hand then entire time until the girl finished with the Crepe's. She put the three extras in a box. Dayo took the mint one from the girl and bit into. He stomped his little feet super excited. While the boys back was turned Kaiba slid the girl the bill and told her to keep the change.

Kaiba held the box with the crepes and took Dayo's other hand. He led the little boy while he munched on the crepe. They were almost too the lost child center when a woman's voice shouted "Dayo!" Kaiba turned and watched a young woman run up to and embraced the little boy. Kaiba felt a twitch in his eye when he recognized the woman from a few days ago that had challenged him in the street. Mia and Zen followed right behind.

"Where did you off run too!" She shouted pure panic in her voice. "I told you to stay put!"

Dayo flinched and the tears weld up in his eyes again. Zen noticed Kaiba and inched back a bit. Mia noticed him too but just looked up at him. Dayo started bawling loudly and Christy started to panic more. She'd been so worried she'd lost her temper and didn't know how to react to the situation or Dayo's sudden tears.

Christy bit her lip as Dayo cried then hugged him, "I am sorry I yelled."

Dayo wouldn't stop though. Kaiba knew it wasn't really any of his business but he had an idea. He held up the box with the Crepe's in it; so, Dayo could see it. Christy back was turned; so, she didn't see but Zen and Mia looked at the box curiously. Dayo saw the box and stopped crying suddenly. Christy let go of him as he wriggled out of her hug and took the box from Kaiba. He opened it and handed the box to Christy.

"Sorry," he muttered quietly.

Christy looked down at the box then for the first time she looked up at Kaiba. It took .03 seconds for her blank look to turn to one of disgust. _Oi! What did I do to you!_ Kaiba felt she was picking a fight and managed not to return her look with a scowl.

"Dayo sweetie where did you get these?" Christy asked gently.

"Bought them!" Dayo said proudly.

He pointed at the Crepes each in turn, "Christy, Zen, Mia! Chocolate, Strawberry, Banana!"

Christy held back her shock. Throughout the day she would give Dayo her 10 yen coins because he liked the biggest coins. Christy glanced up at Kaiba and narrowed her eyes a bit. She knew there was no way that Dayo could buy these. Mia and Zen looked at her hopefully and she sighed and gave them the crepes. She stood up and turned to Kaiba and frowned.

"How much do I owe you?" Christy's eye twitched.

 _Did I do something to this woman? I don't remember doing anything…though the possibilities there._ Kaiba keep a straight face the entire time.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kaiba replied flatly.

Christy scowled at him. Dayo seemed to remember something and grabbed Zen's sleeve.

"I caught Scary Man!" Dayo shouted excitedly pointing at Kaiba.

Zen turned a bit pale and looked up at Kaiba out of the corner of his eye.

"You don't call people that it's just for our game," Zen turned back to Dayo.

Dayo frowned, "But you said he was Scary Man."

Christy felt a bit ill. Maybe she should have put a stop to that game. Kaiba kind of smiled but his eyes obviously stated he was exasperated.

"T-that's only for the game," Zen tried to correct him.

"Haaa, well, bye then," Kaiba turned to go but felt something pull at his pant leg.

He looked down to find Dayo offering him his hat back, Kaiba smiled gently and took it back. Christy noticed and felt perplexed. Dayo released him and Kaiba headed back the way he came.

"Bye bye, SETO!" Dayo shouted after him.

Kaiba was taken a back for a moment then remember he'd told the kid his name. Kaiba smiled and waved back at the boy before leaving. Christy could only stand there thinking that there was no way in hell that the man who treated a child gently was Seto Kaiba.

So, I've always thought Kaiba sells games and opened a theme park and that he's also successful with that. So, surely to goodness he's not awful to children who love his games. He's just horrible to people his own age! I don't own anything Yu-gi-oh! If you liked please review!


	3. Chapter 3 Guardian

Chapter 3

Guardian

"Seeettoooo!" Mokuba came skipping up to his brother.

"Mokuba, is it just me or do all my mornings recently consist of you shouting at me?" Kaiba turned and frowned at his little brother.

"Beats me. Anyway, I just had a quick question before you leave," Mokuba snickered.

Kaiba glowered at him, "What?"

"So, there's this weird rumor going around the office that you went to a meeting soaking-Hey, wait I wasn't finished!" Mokuba shouted after his big brother who turned and fled.

Once out of range of the mansion he stretched his arms high in the air. The weather was nice today; so, he was only wearing a black turtle neck sweater and khaki pant for work. He hurried along quickly passing by the shops. The street was mostly empty today and everything felt peaceful. Glomp. Kaiba didn't even need to look down this time to know what grabbed his leg. He'd been passing by the day care and little Dayo saw him coming. So, he'd run outside to intercept him.

Kaiba looked down at him softly, "Little one, you need to be careful when crossing the street."

Dayo gave him a big toothy grin.

"Dayo!" Christy shouted from the other side of the street.

Dayo jumped and thinking he would be in trouble ran back a cross the road.

"Wait!" Kaiba shouted.

The loud screech of a car could be heard as it flew around the corner. Christy ran out to get Dayo but she wasn't going to make it. Kaiba dropped everything and sprinted for the boy, adrenaline made him act faster than he ever had in his entire life. He scooped Dayo in his arms and turned his back bracing for impact. The next thing he knew the world blurred as he hit the pavement. He could hear screams from everywhere. Multiple voices mixed to together some shouting "scary man" over and over. He felt cold as little tiny hands grabbed ahold of his face. _Ahh I am dead._ He blacked out.

Voices…sirens…weird machines beeped in a foggy haze. He could hear his brother voice shouting and small children crying. He took a deep breath and awoke. The pain in his back and head were excruciating but numbed by the morphine. He looked down and found his little brother passed out on the bed his was lying on. Mokuba has been crying and was still holding Kaiba's hand in his sleep. A small light caught his attention in the dark room. To his left sat Christy holding Dayo and looking at her phone sadly. _Am I dead?_ Mia and Zen were asleep on a couch under the window to his right. _I am still in pain so I guess not._ He looked at Dayo; the little boy was patched up in place with bandages but sleeping peacefully in Christy's arms. Christy felt eyes on her and looked up to meet his gaze.

She whispered, "Look whose back from the dead."

Kaiba looked at her foggy from the drugs, "Am I?"

"You are," she frowned then scooping up Dayo she left to room.

Kaiba looked down at his little brother, "Mokuba."

Mokuba stirred in his sleep and looked up at his. His eyes widened and filled with tears.

"Don't start crying on me now," Kaiba chuckled.

"You idiot!" Mokuba shouted and the two kids in the corner awoke.

Christy came back in with a doctor. Mokuba was crying and gripping the sheets of Kaiba's bed tightly. Christy took the kids out of the room while the doctor checked him out.

"You were very very very lucky to bed alive Mr. Kaiba. Broken back. Broken ribs. Major concussion. Thankfully there was no internal bleeding, though you were bleeding out from a major gash in your leg and arm. If Ms. Kabushiki hadn't preformed emergency first aid on you right then and there you would have died," The doctor explained.

"Who's Kabushiki?" Kaiba glanced over at Mokuba.

"Christy," Mokuba managed to hold back the tears now.

After the doctor determined that he didn't have any memory loss from the concussion he left him to rest and Christy and the little ones came back in. Christy looked down at her phone worriedly. Zen inched his way over to Kaiba and put a bag of candy on his lap.

"Sorry for shooting you with my water gun…and making up that game," Zen muttered looking at the floor.

"Water gun?" Mokuba looked perplexed then understood something. "So, that what that rumor was about."

Kaiba's eyes soften at the kid, "I am not mad about that anymore."

Zen looked up at him and gave him a big grin. Christy observed him closely. Dayo tried to crawl into Kaiba's bed but Mia stopped him.

"Don't do that Dayo he's hurt," Mia scolded.

"But I want to give him a hug for saving me," Dayo pouted.

Mokuba put his hand of his mouth and held back a laugh. _Yes, yes, very funny._ Zen's stomach growled loudly.

Mokuba stood up and put his hands on his hips, "How about some food?"

"We were going to eat when we got home," Christy frowned.

Mokuba laughed, "Don't be ridiculous. You did save my brother's life. The least I can do is feed you. Besides we own this hospital ours guest eat for free."

Christy gave him a blank look then saw the excited look on the kids face, "Fine."

"Yay," the little ones screamed and followed Mokuba out of the room.

Christy hung back for a bit. She didn't look at Kaiba. He sighed wondering if she was going to be glare at him again.

"Thank you," He said surprising her.

"Why are you thanking me?" Christy looked at him perplexed.

"For saving my life?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow at her.

Christy looked down sadly and muttered something.

"What?" Kaiba looked at her confused.

She turned to him and did glare him but before he could ask her what was her problem she walked over to him gently grabbed his head and put her lips on his. All he could her was the beeping of the machines and his heart pounding in his ears. _She has really long eyelashes and smells like lemons._ She released him.

"Thank you for saving Dayo," she said quietly before leaving the room.

Kaiba sat there confused. _Well…that was random…WAIT! Does this mean someone just stole my first kiss?_ Kaiba felt dizzy and it wasn't because of the concussion.

He, he, he. Christy pulled a fast one but why. I hope you like my story please review! I own nothing Yu-gi-oh.


End file.
